oops
by narusasu-yaoi-xxx
Summary: yaoi, smut, lemon, oneshot Dont like dont read. constructive criticism requested


Sasuke sighed leaning back on the big lush pillows that were oh so graciously spread everywhere on the brothels floor. Taking a sip of the sake he had, he closed his eyes and let his body relax. In some ways he wanted to get drunk, but as a missing-nin, even at his level, doing so could be quite bothersome. Lazily looking out the window he took another sip. Sweeping an once-over on the other guests he beckoned a geisha to bring him another bottle. Once he had his refill he relaxed a little again. 'The vagabond' was not a real brothel per say but its contents were not far from it. There were booze, occasional shagging and drunken brawls. It was a place the legal forces didn't waste time on raiding since it were mostly used by high-skilled ninjas, which would kill them even before they approached the front doors. The Vagabond was situated in the top of a smaller mountain, which in turn also served as three of its walls and the front were made of glass. It was almost impossible to get in without being seen which made it so appealing to most ninjas when they wanted a place to eat or humour themselves. An unspoken rule made this place a free zone so even if country ninjas crossed paths with missing-nin's they turned the other cheek; neither could afford to lose such a place. Another sweep at the other guests he saw several obnoxiously loud people going off with some of the geisha waitress to have a private sitting in one of the backrooms. Inwards the mountain had several rooms that were used for either private drinking for large groups or smaller rooms for other pleasurable activities. Sasuke sat watching the other waitress's strut around in various skimpy outfits. A young boy caught his eye, as he had seriously questionable fabrics not really covering anything on his thin frame. As he caught his eye the boy came over starting to sway suggestively to the music which played in the room. If he weren't so keen on relaxing he'd take on the offer the young boy was clearly stating as he made low dips backwards showing his lean young body. Sasuke sighed then waved him off, the boy pouted but made a back flip and started dancing over to a table more near the back, swaying his hips as he went. Neither the girls nor boys at this place were whores, they were all guests and went shagging for they're own pleasure. The only ones here that were regulars were the bartenders and cooks. The waiters were random customers that were doing it to live out a fantasy or the other. Like the boy that danced before him. Most commonly though were the geisha outfits, since here anybody could be it and with all the make-up you could be anonymous. Sasuke sighed and relaxed again. Maybe he shouldn't have turned the boy down. Looking at the boys red fiery hair he shook his head and took another sip as he sank further into the pillows, amazing himself just as us. It was a dangerous thing letting his guard down. But when most of the obstacles in his relatively young life were solved, he used this one time just to rest. He had cleared 13 of the 15 things in his life he just had to do before he died.

1. Kill Itachi

2. Train to get stronger

3. Kill Itachi

4. Train with Orochimaru to get stronger

5. Kill Itachi

6. Escape clutches of the weirdo after getting stronger

7. Kill Itachi

8. Test strength on something strong to get stronger

9. Kill Itachi

10. Revive clan

11. Kill Itachi

12. Don't forget to kill Itachi before reviving!

13. Kill Itachi

14. Probably apolo… say sor… Beat the Dobe!

15. Kill some… time… .'

Since all but number 14 and 15 were done, he weren't that much troubled anymore. He had gotten stronger, successfully escaped the snake sannin and killed Itachi. Who surprisingly, had taken care of the reviving for him. When he finally had laid the final blow he found some papers on Itachi that lead him to a secret village were only women lived. All pregnant with his child. Damn that weirdo to have something as a harem. They were used to produce him more Sharingan's to defeat. He got them help by tipping a Leaf ninja secretly, so they all lived happily in the Uchiha district. So at least he was no longer forced to reproduce anytime soon, or at all. Finally that bastard brother of him came to some use. Itachi had probably been tired of waiting for Sasuke to make some of his own or get stronger himself. He had probably been spying on him seeing that he growled at all the girls that followed him and ogled the ass of Naru… nature instead. Yeah nature had such good ass… ets… .'' Shaking the disturbing thought from his brain he closed his eyes and envisioned the last battle with Itachi. Lost in his thoughts he spaced away. Jolted from his resting 'he wasn't sleeping dam nit' He heard some patrons enter downstairs, patrons with voices he didn't want to hear just now. -"Eh Kiba where are you heading?" -"Upstairs off course. That's where all the cute geishas and such are." -"Kiba we should eat first I'm hungry." -"But Naruto…" -"Kiba for once Naruto is right." -"Waii Neji" -"How can he be right?" -"We haven't eaten yet today, and would you rather go up and start something with a geisha and have them wait for you to eat when you get hungry?" -"You got a point. Naruto's right." -"Yatta RAMEN!" -"Gods NO!" -"AGAIN?!" Sasuke's eyes grew so large they hurt. Damn he had taken his eyes of the road and now he was stuck. Even if they by the unspoken rule shouldn't start anything, such rules just never applied to Naruto. The minute he would lay his eyes on Sasuke he would tore this place down. And even if he gave him some time eating downstairs he was still stuck. You would be able to see all who come and go downstairs just as up here. He could occupy a room, but alone it would be suspicious and to just grab a girl, although he had plenty to pick, just didn't settle right in his gut... and a guy… no blondes. Sasuke fervently denied that was the only reason he couldn't just grab the kid that were dancing before. Looking around slightly not panicky he was presented with a dire but capable solution. Take on one of the geisha outfits… For the first time ever Sasuke thanked the gods for his pale complexion, he sat in the dressing room that you could access to from the hall he'd been in. Somewhat gracefully he smeared some white face paint on his eyebrows. Moving on he re-dipped the sponge like thingy in the white paint then continuing to spread it in his face and moving down his throat and smearing it over some old scars that even a dobe like Naruto would recognize. Not like he intended to be that close but he was a ninja and they always come prepared. What if he passed them in the stairs? Anyway that was the reason he gave himself when he picked up the black pen and drew new eyebrows then picked up a red pen and drew a petit mouth. No it didn't suit him he's male. Since he'd been saving his hair longer, he'd never had the time to cut it, honestly, it were long enough to take a hairpin and swirl his hair around it to make his own sort of geisha style without having to use a wig. When Sasuke were somewhat content with the make-up he undressed and slipped in the one of the yukata's and fastened it with an obi. Looking in the whole-body mirror he pointedly refused to call himself ravishing. He was male damn it. Stuffing his own clothes in a bag and slipping them in the laundry launch he was now ready to sneak out of here. Okay this was the plan. Sneak downstairs and go behind the bar to the laundry room he could re change his clothes and slip out the personnel door to the side and he would be scotch free. As he entered the room he'd previously been in he saw Naruto, Kiba and Neji come up the stairs. Ok new plan sneak around them. But as he turned he had to do an abrupt stop when one other geisha clad waitress came up to him. -"Ah good I thought I was going to be the only one here tonight. Here take this and take the order of those new guests that came up." Not getting in any protests he automatically took the tray which she held out to him. Watching her go towards a table with 6 other drunken fools he counted very slowly to ten, before facing the table Naruto and the others sat down at were Kiba called for him. Taking a few deep calming breaths he decided that serving them some drinks would help him sneak out a lot easier. There would be some questions by the other waitress and definitely a ruckus from Naruto and Kiba those idiots. Although he had drenched himself in a perfume that he found in the dressing room he was worried that Akamaru would still be able to smell him. He debated on how to best approach the table, but at last the gods seemed to be on his side when he saw Akamaru saunter up to the sunniest spot a couple feet away to bask in the rays that coated the floor. Good. But as he approached the table he saw to that he was beside Naruto and Neji and had Kiba at the other side just in case. As gracefully as he mustered he slide over and kneeled beside the table and trying with just his eyes to ask them what they wanted. He hadn't really tested if he could pitch his voice good enough to fool them into thinking he were a girl. At this point it's better to fool them into believing he was a she then having them ask questions about why he liked this sort of things. Knowing the two bakas they would. And to henge his voice would be a foolish thing to do since it would certainty rouse unnecessary suspicion. Sasuke kept his ticks at bay when Kiba lay half upon the table trying to come closer to him. -"Oh sweet geisha, I want the best sake and you beside me." -"Kiba! Behave towards the lady. Neji uttered in a stern voice" Sasuke's 'tick' urges rose and he wondered if Neji could see how he clenched his teeth. He tried really hard to make his eyes seem the slightest friendly and wrote down sake and had to force himself to not write poison next to it. He was not sweet or a lady damn it. Looking over at Neji he nodded slightly to as ask him what he wanted. -"I'll join him on the sake; make those two bottles my lady." Sasuke squished the urge to break the pen and hastily wrote it down. Taking a small breath he raised his head and looked to the right to seek out Naruto only to startle and almost falling backwards when he came nose to nose with Naruto. Only Naruto's arm that wound itself around his back kept him from falling. When had he come so close? And why hadn't he noticed it. Having Naruto so close that he felt his hot breath on his face, which surprisingly not smelled like ramen, he just sat there and stared at him. Naruto scrunched his face. -"You okay I didn't want to startle you?" Singing hallelujah in his head he was glad for the make-up hiding his reddening cheeks, which he refused admitting, was a blush. He was just mad at the dobe. Right… mad at the blond. He saw Naruto's eyes roam almost searchingly around his face, and he stiffened when he realized he were still in his arms. Closing his eyes he gave a small smile and righted himself, when he deemed himself collected enough to look at Naruto again he took up the notebook he'd dropped and looked up. Naruto in turn had that sexy and mischief grin plastered on his face. Sasuke didn't know if he should fawn or worry. But since Uchiha's didn't do either he settled for indifference though that's perhaps not what a girl would do. -"Well my… _lady_. I'll have the same as them. Three bottles all in all then. Thank you." Sasuke bowed his head and rose to get what they ordered. What was up with the way he said lady. Was Naruto suspecting something? Or was he just paranoid. As he made his way towards the bar Sasuke sighed and tried to clear his head. Plucking at some bottles and cups he cautiously looked over his shoulder toward the others, only to find Naruto looking at him seemingly lost in thought. Should he be worried? Naruto wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box but even he had his bright share of moments. Sasuke just hoped now wasn't one of them. Solution? Get him drunk. Taking an extra bottle he put on that sickly sweet smile again and went back to the table. Well there he graciously fell to his knees (a good 2 feet away from Naruto) and started unloading his chart. -"Um honey we ordered 3 bottles not 4, Kiba sweetly stuck in." -"Mmm yes but the fourth is on the house, you seem to be good strong guys that needs some appreciation for protecting your country." Sasuke answered trying not to make a face as if he had swallowed a lemon. -"Arigato honey but I know a more pleasurable way for you to show th…" Neji cut in by slapping the back of his head. -"Behave towards the lady." Feeling calloused fingers tickling the back of his neck Sasuke turned his head, to yet again find Naruto sitting almost thigh to thigh, how hadn't he noticed him move _again_. With a fascinated look upon his face Naruto trailed his fingers down the back of his neck. Holding his breath he fought back the shiver that spread down his spine. As the fingers trailed to his cheek, his stomach begun to tingle and turn. Looking into blue eyes he felt his heart speed up… Then Neji conked Naruto up the head to. -"That goes double for you baka." Kiba snickered but hastily turned away to sip some sake when Neji turned his white glare back to him again. Since they just started drinking, Sasuke made himself somewhat comfortable and avoided direct eye contact. He poured more in the cups and smiled even if it was a little strained. The night went on with him pouring drinks and making small talk, and after a couple of hours all were barley just the slightest tipsy, even Sasuke… how had that happened. He just had a few sips now. Hadn't he drunk earlier? It all seemed so distant now. Strange, he always prided himself in absolute control, why did it all fly out the window faster than Tsunade losing money when Naruto got involved. Maybe that explained why he almost sat, _in_ said mans lap. Someway along the night Sasuke decided that he could play a little game of _'Naruto's so dense that'_ **A:** _he doesn't notice he's a he,_ and **B:** _that he's actually Sasuke Uchiha._ A light flirting couldn't harm anyone could it? He could delude Naruto a bit, get a good laugh out of it and then be of. That it actually had come some new waitresses some hour ago was something he'd dismissed. He wanted to have his laugh. And no, having Naruto's hot breath on his neck did_**not**_ send any tingling or shivers anywhere (any longer), and he didn't just make himself comfortable against his chest. Naruto sat pillowed up whit his legs stretched forward. Sasuke sat facing the other way on Naruto's left side. Sasuke sat kind of twisted with his left cheek pressed against his collarbone. When he thought about it Naruto's breath didn't even smell like sake, even though he had poured him a whole lot. It must be all that raamen he'd consumed over the years. It must act like a neutralizer for other smells. When Naruto would turn his head to talk with his comrades his lips brushed the crown of Sasuke's head, blowing small puffs of warm air that made something stir in his stomach again. Sasuke shut his eyes willing his body to relax; he'd noticed lately that his Sharingan more than willingly liked to participate in his… excitement. Naruto would probably get everything if he noticed his red eyes. Not even he was so dense. -"Not falling asleep on us are you?" Naruto sounded a little bemused -"No~" Sasuke said somewhat groggily. Looking up at Naruto who smiled down at him Sasuke made himself comfy and shut his eyes again. A moment later he stirred lightly and Naruto leaned him backwards looking down at his relaxed face. -"Are we really that dull?" Opening his eyes just enough to focus on Naruto, he gasped as he noticed that they were so close their lips almost touched. As he let his eyes close again, Naruto gently pressed their lips together. A jolt shoot down Sasuke's spine and all his blood rushed to his head making him dizzy, he grabbed Naruto's shoulder with the hand he got free to steady himself. Whimpering lightly as the kiss continued he coaxed his other arm free so he could wrap it around Naruto's middle deepening the kiss some more. Naruto's tongue coaxed open Sasuke's mouth and lazily played around mapping out his territory. When the need for air demandingly took over they slowly parted, a string of saliva binding them together but rapidly thinning out to pop and be gone. Their breathing came fast and irregular. Sasuke still had his eyes closed, cheeks red and his lips rosy and bruised from the kiss. Sasuke really wanted to open his eyes to see if he had affected Naruto in the same manner. His head span. What were they doing? Furrowing his eyebrows as he heard Naruto chuckle softly; what were the dobe doing? He shivered lightly at Naruto's breath in his ear. -"Afraid of looking at me ehhh… Sa~s'ke…" Sasuke's eyes shot open and widened comically as Naruto leaned back to look at him. He looked around franticly for the others just to see they were gone. _When had that happened?_ As if sensing his question Naruto chuckled again catching Sasuke's attention. -"Don't worry they went to their rooms a while ago. You look very cute when you sleep y'know" Naruto said smiling softly Blushing furiously when he realized that he hadn't just shut his eyes before, but actually slept a little, Sasuke turned his head feeling slightly awkward. He felt Naruto shift under him and one of his hands came up to cup his chin. Tilting his head up Naruto drew him into another hot kiss. Breaking the kiss and lifting him up a little Naruto let his lips slide down Sasuke's creamy neck nipping the flesh, smiling as it darkened. Sasuke groaned and grabbed Naruto's shoulders dragging him closer, tilting his head back to give him better access, not really caring if it was like accepting submission, how could it be something to fuss about when it felt so good? Especially when Naruto used his teeth like that. The fact that it probably would leave marks weren't really anything Sasuke cared about at the moment. Naruto satisfied with his claim marks, for now, nipped and sucked his way down a key bone till he reached the closed yukata. While Naruto fumbled with the obi Sasuke came to his senses. He stood fast, taking a steady grip around Naruto's arm, yanking him up and face first down into the hardwood floor, and without further ado, twisting Naruto's arm up his back lodging a knee in it while the other knee held the other arm down, efficiency pinning him there. -"Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto breathed heavily he tried turning his head to the side but couldn't. Sasuke had a good grip on him. -"Me? What the hell are you doing and how did you know it was me? Not even Kiba or Neji seem too know" -"I knew it was you when I kissed you." Naruto strained his neck trying to look at Sasuke. Sasuke was stunned. Hadn't he known before he kissed him? What? -"Are you saying that you kissed me randomly without knowing and _**then**_ noticed it was me?" -"Ehhh yeah" Naruto grinned, but dropped it fast. Was that wrong to say? When Sasuke started to beat the shit out of him he assumed that yeah it was definitely the wrong thing to say. Not really putting up a fight Naruto waited for Sasuke's hissy fit to ebb out before he quickly rolled them over and twisting so he was pinning Sasuke to the floor instead. Sasuke was about to bitch at him when he was silenced with a kiss. Taking a hold of the flailing fists he deepened the kiss sniggering as Sasuke sighed and opened his mouth. Hissing when Sasuke tugged at his lip, which were split thank you very much, he drew back kissing his way down to Sasuke's ear. -"Want to continue this in my room?" -"Dobe" Was all Sasuke said before he caught Naruto's mouth again. Naruto released him and Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Naruto growled and maneuvered so that he sat up with Sasuke on his lap. Lifting Sasuke, which clung to Naruto with his legs wrapped around his middle, they made way to his room. After 3 attempts and various curses later Naruto finally got the door open. Walking in, kicking it shut and locking it, he carried Sasuke to the bed placing him on it and crawled over attacking his mouth with renewed vigor. Sasuke grabbed his hair hard dragging him close. Naruto tried opening the yukata but winced when Sasuke tugged harder at his hair. Probably losing some locks of hair he managed to sit up loosening Sasuke's yukata which was an accomplishment in itself as Sasuke aggressively begun tugging at his clothing instead. Naruto tried to dislodge Sasuke to at least get one of them out of the clothing but the growl that rose from Sasuke stopped him. -"Are you growling at me?" Naruto said a little stunned. -"You're so damn slow moron." Sasuke then without further ado ripped Naruto's shirt at the middle and yanking it off. 'Hey' was all he got from Naruto as he attacked one of his nipples tugging none to gently on it making Naruto grunt. -"You little vicious thing you." Naruto groaned at another violent tug. He carefully dislodged Sasuke's teeth and yanked the yukata open enough to reach the delicate skin underneath. Attacking Sasuke's neck again he eased him backwards to lie against the bed. Moving downwards he brushed upon a nipple sending a shiver down that gorgeous body beneath him. Nipping sharply and then soothing with his tongue after seemed to egg Sasuke on further. Sasuke writhed under him as he attacked the other, he ground his hips upwards making Naruto moan on the nipple in his mouth when they're still clothed erections brushed together. The whole teasing thing suddenly seemed like an entirely waste of time. -"Nhg just… just fuck me already Na… rugh…" To aroused to even acknowledge the beauty of Sasuke's words, he contemplated on doing just that. If he got like he wanted, he could always take his sweet time later. Cause if Uzumaki Naruto got Uchiha Sasuke like this one time, he would definitely get it more times in the future. He hoped. But right now, mmm he would enjoy the gift that lay out before him. Sitting back on his knees he roamed his hands over the heaving chest down over the quivering stomach to slowly remove the obi completely. Easing back and spreading those long slim legs bending them he eased forward slowly lifting them and his mouth spread to a lecherous grin. -"My my Sassss~UKE, going commando. Mmm that just makes me soo~ hard." As to punctuate his words he reached down and rubbed himself through his pants, all so near to Sasuke's own groin. Sasuke felt himself harden more of Naruto's words, and to watch him stroke himself had him growl and demand attention to himself. -"Nhn if you got energy to waste, use that to fuck me instead. Dobe!" Naruto's eyes narrowed ready to do just that when he saw that look Sasuke gave him that said: _'You'll do just what I want'_ Feeling the urge to dominate and show him just who were in charge, returned double. Grabbing and lifting the right ankle he pushed the leg forward bending it at the knee lifting Sasuke's ass in the air just to give it a slap with his right hand. Sasuke swallowed the moan the sudden movement made and when the hand planted itself on his ass again he cursed himself for the mewl that escaped his lips. Naruto's face shifted between smug, surprise and a lecherous grin so fast his perverted sensei's would be proud. Sasuke could see what Naruto planned to do… and it was not to stop. For some reason his body seemed excited while his brain wanted to punch that grinning face. His body won off course as Naruto let his hand ghost over the skin before he made a series of 2-3 slaps altering them and the time between to not reveal a rhythm. He could see how Sasuke struggled to resist but in the end he rocked his hips and mewled. Mewled. Naruto would live on this for ages. Seeing the skin grow slightly pink and hot he smoothed it with his hand while he leaned over and caught those mewling lips in an heated duel. Reminding him who were in charge every time Sasuke tried bossing him by stroking his still sensitive ass. Sasuke clawed desperately at this back demanding something to happen. Well he had behaved good maybe it was time to reward him a little. Seeing Naruto's grin Sasuke buckled and screamed when Naruto swiftly changed position and deep throated him. Almost gagging Naruto held down the ravens hips so he wouldn't choke. Lapping at the tip he sucked the member in again flattening his tongue and letting it run up along towards the head nipping it carefully. Repeating the process Naruto basked in the panting and moaning that came from Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke grabbed the golden hair not knowing if he should stop or egg him on. -"Haah… naruto~…" Letting his left hand trail from Sasuke's hip over to grab and stroke the raven's erection firmly as he licked and sucked the head. Feeling pressure building in his gut Sasuke arched his back moaning as he climaxed in Naruto's mouth. Flushing deeply as he watched Naruto swallow and lick him clean he yanked on the golden hair wrapping his legs around strong hips as Naruto lay down upon him yet again attaching their lips. Tasting himself Sasuke bit non to gently at Naruto's lip as punishment. Naruto grinned and ground they're hips together. -"Off!" Sasuke demanded and tugged on Naruto's pants. Feeling the need to ease the pressure on his own length Naruto rose up on his knees unbuttoning his pants and somehow got them off even as Sasuke clung to him biting at his earlobe. Kicking them of his ankles he fell down on Sasuke who rewrapped his legs and ground they're now bare erections together electing twin gasps. Naruto took a steady hold on white slim hips and ground harder and faster. Sasuke tugged at golden hair and again attacked Naruto's ear with renewed vigor mewling softly. Naruto's head span from the sensations trying to stay focused enough to keep some sort of pace in they're grinding. Feeling Sasuke biting his neck hard challenged him into action. Tearing himself from Sasuke he rummaged around in one of the drawers (all sophisticated places like this has lube in the drawers XD) and found some lube. He uncorked it and coated his fingers leaning over Sasuke again kissing, while he trailed his fingers down his crack fingering the opening before pushing in a finger. Sasuke grunted, it was a strange feeling and he felt himself flush when Naruto started sliding it in and out rotating and curling. He'd fingered himself sometimes trying it out but he couldn't really get it to feel all too pleasurable. It was a whole different thing when it was someone else finger, or rather Naruto's. Woken from his musing by another finger working alongside the first he concentrated on keeping from sounding all too pleased with the treatment. Not really doing a good job at it Naruto was satisfied by the small sounds he figured Sasuke desperately tried to suppress. Going deeper with the two fingers his smile widened as he brushed past Sasuke's prostate making him bite his hand to hold in the moans. As Naruto added the third finger Sasuke bite his lip, it wasn't really searing pain nor impending pleasure. But tolerable, yes definitely tolerable. As he stretched and scissore'd his fingers Naruto nipped and licked at the delicious creamy skin on the ravens throat. Said raven gripped and held the larger man's neck kneading it earnestly. Feeling the pressure building in his loins Naruto groaned deeply sending shock's of lust egging the lith man on. As he made an attempt to stroke himself Naruto interfered. -"Narutoo… mnnnhh… enough with the touching already~. Take me or let me get it done myself." Cheeky bastard, but Naruto didn't think he could stand it much longer either. With Sasuke's whining and just seeing that luscious body spread and eager for him could send him of the edge alone. Retracting his fingers he quickly and carefully coated his own erection positioning himself. -"You sure you're ok with this?" Naruto fearfully hoped so; he would literally burst if he said no. -"Nghh you're a total baka do you really think I would let _you_ do this if I weren't? You're the one having doubts." -"It will hurt, I'm just afraid you'd be a scaredy cat." Feeling the murderous intent coming from Sasuke would have made another man running in terror, but the challenge was on. Neither would or could let the other win in anything. Flipping them over Sasuke straddled and sunk down on Naruto's straining erection. In the same second he sunk down he bitched himself for doing it to fast, the stung from pressing something far wider than fingers up a really sensitive area weren't really that great. But seeing as he'd been hurt worse before, he gritted his teeth and forced himself to relax. In what seemed to be hours but only being seconds, he found his zen and relaxed his shoulders and slowly eased the muscles down his spine. Glancing down he saw Naruto's jaw was tense and he had his eyes squeezed shut. Off course having something cramping on ones cook wasn't really all that good either. Taking a deep breath as he sunk down fully, Sasuke leaned forward stretching out on Naruto's chest, kissing him lightly on the lips. Naruto cracked his eyes open and cupped Sasuke's head with one hand and drew him in for another chaste kiss while the other ran down the ravens back cupping and squeezing his ass. Sasuke moaned giving Naruto one last kiss before he rose back to his knees and slowly lifted himself up and sunk down again. Over time it was more like a dull ache and it eased a little more each time. Naruto had gripped his hips more to steady him but as the ache subsided more and he felt light tendrils of pleasure, he speed up a little and gasped as something got struck that had him lose his rhythm. Naruto used his grip to help Sasuke ride him and angled him just right and started thrusting himself, taking pleasure in the way the raven gasped at each trust. Sasuke had trouble keeping up the pace although he was steadied by the blondes' hands. Naruto himself was surprised that his arms started to hurt. Flipping them over so he was on top Naruto spread his knees sinking deeper into that wonderful heat. He started thrusting slowly not wanting to come too quickly. Nearly bent in half Sasuke dug his nails into the blondes' shoulders. Grinning evilly as he felt Naruto shudder, he raked them down the muscular back till he gripped the toned ass urging him to speed up his thrusting. Growling as the fox only moaned but kept that torturous slow pace he re-gripped the blondes' shoulders and bit down hard into the thick neck. That had the fox's ass moving as he gripped the slim hips hard and started outright fucking him into the floor. Finally. -"Took yooou unhh.. long enou~gh baka." -"Tch… nrk… just like to… ugh… see you like this." -"Ungh… if yo~u do it beh.. ehtter I might let you… do me again." Naruto's eyes darkened and he leaned over Sasuke gripping the floor with one hand to deepen his trusts. Sasuke latched on to the fox's ear growling and rocking back meeting each thrust. They could both feel the pressure build up and knew they wouldn't last much longer. Sasuke clawed and bit at Naruto's neck and shoulders keeping his moaning dulled and partly cause he liked how Naruto responded. Keeping his breathing somewhat steady Naruto strenuously fucked the vicious minx into the floor. All that biting and clawing had his blood boiling, who would've thought it could be so pleasurable to be clawed at, or was it for kyuubi inside of him. Growling deep down in his throat he made a couple of deep and fast thrusts purring at the whining he heard from his shoulder. That's right I'm still in charge, but the gasp he released as Sasuke bit down hard enough to draw blood challenged that statement. The little Minx. Changing tactics Naruto let his tongue draw leisurely up from the raven's collarbone along the veins in his neck to suck on his earlobe. Sasuke let go off Naruto's shoulder to let out a broken moan. He felt so close. Gripping blonde hair tightly he drew him in for a teeth clashing kiss. Buckling franticly they both reached completion somewhat simultaneously crying out their pleasure in the others mouth. Naruto buckled some more times before he collapsed on top of Sasuke who panted deeply trying to regain some regular rhythm to his rapidly beating heart. Regaining some function of his satisfied body, he saw the blondes' goofy grin and showed Naruto off him and turned his back on him. Ugh why him of all people? But as said goofy idiot wormed his way back sneaking an arm around him cautiously, he sighed deeply and let him. He could swear he felt the grin broaden as Naruto buried his face in his neck and sighed. Idiot. Sasuke had woken up early, cleaned and left a loudly snoring Naruto sprawled over the futon. Some ninja he was. He figured he'd give himself some headway. Normally he would just kick the idiot, but he had to admit that he didn't really move all that graciously this morning. This wouldn't change anything, he got no plans off going back to Konohagakure yet. But admitting it out loud or not he'd revisited The Vagabond regularly as he'd know a certain fox boy was in the area.


End file.
